The Winter's Magic
by Gillbo333
Summary: It's been four years since Elsa got control of her powers. But one night, her control was broken, putting Anna's daughter Lena in danger. Scared that she may hurt another person, Elsa leaves to protect her kingdom. Little does she know that there's another out there that's like her, another that posses ice magic. Jelsa and the Big 4 included!


**I decided to make my own fanfic about Jelsa, Jack Frost and Elsa, and the Big 4, Merida, Rapunzel, Hiccup and Jack Frost. It takes place four years after what happened in Frozen. Anna and Kristoff are marriewd and have two kids, Lena, 2, and Hugo, 3. The citizens of Arendelle have accepted Elsa as their queen. **

**This is my first fanfic hope you like it! **

"Elsa! Come on! You're going to be late for the party!"

I turn around slowly. My 22 year-old sister, Anna, comes bouncing through the doors. I look up from the mirror and gasp.

"Anna! You look beautiful!" I say, smiling. It's true. She's wearing a pale green ballgown with purple trimming. Her golden chestnut hair is wrapped in a pretty bun at the back of her head. Looking closer, I realize it's the same style as our mother once wore. The same style I wore the night I... I quickly dismiss the painful memory.

"What's the matter?" Anna asks, looking concerned.

"Nothing! Just really excited for the party tonight!" I force a smile.

"Okkkkkk... Cause it is your 25th birthday party!" She looks at me again. "So please tell me you're not wearing that!" She says, gesturing to my blue coverup.

"Of course not!" I laugh. "No, I'm wearing this." Getting up, I lead her over to the corner of my room, which is roped off by curtains. I pull the curtains aside. Inside the space, on a mannequin, hangs a beautiful ball-gown. It has skinny, see through sleeves that converge into a boat neck collar. The corset and skirt are pale blue with a hint of shimmer. The skirt flares out, into classic ball gown fashion. Anna gulps. "It's beautiful!" She whispers.

"Thank you." I reply. "Now come on, why don't you help me get ready for the party?"

* * *

><p>"Eltha!" I look down. Standing by my feet, is a little girl, around two. She has pale ginger hair and large brown eyes. "Aunt Eltha!" She says again, tugging on my dress.<p>

It's 1:00 in the afternoon and Anna, Kristoff and their child, Lena are in the ballroom, helping me make preparations for tonight.

"Yes, Lena?" I ask her, couching down.

"Mathic?" She mumbles shyly.

I laugh. "Ready?" She nods, widening her big brown eyes. Tugging off my glove, I swirl my hand, creating a blizzard sparkling snowflakes.

Magic is so hard to describe. It's a wonderful feeling. A bit of exhilaration, a bit joy, and of course, that piece of fear. Lena giggles and reaches her hand out. I breathe in sharply, remembering what I did to Anna. NO! You won't do it again! You have control now! I scold myself. A loud burst of laughter makes me look down. My little snowflakes have turned into a mini blizzard. I thrust my hands outward to melt the snow. Only, nothing happens. I repeat the process, but again, nothing happens. Fear claws at my gut.

"Elsa!" Kristoff shouts from across the room.

"Elsa! What's wrong?" Anna comes rushing over.

"I...I can't melt the snow!" I stammer, trying another useless attempt.

"Oh thats it? I thought it was something bad! You're probably on an off day. We can get someone in here with shovel or something." She breathes a sigh of relief.

"No Anna. If I can't melt the snow, then I don't have control of my powers. Do you remember the last time that happened?"

Anna lightly touches where her heart is. "Elsa." She says, placing her hand on my shoulder. Don't worry. We'll figure this out together." I look over her shoulder. Lena has run over to Kristoff. "Come on." She squeezes my hand. "Let's try again." I raise my hands, focus my energy, close my eyes and POP! Anna jumps. I look at the snow. It's still there.

"Lena!" Anna shouts and rushes to her daughter. Three vases that were on the table next to the little girl, exploded. I hurry over. Confirming my fears, frost covers what's left of them. Lena is crying and holding her arm. The servants rush over to tend to her.

"What happened to her, Anna?" I ask, letting fear tinge my words. Anna stands up.

"A piece of the vase hit her shoulder. I'd better go with her." Anna turns to follow Lena.

"Wait." I step closer to her and lower my voice. "Anna. I'm going to the winter palace." I whisper. The winter palace is the palace I built the first night I ran away. I raise my voice against her protests. "I just need to collect my thoughts. I'll be back soon."

Anna closes her mouth. "Fine. I don't see why you have to go, but you're my sister and I respect that. Good luck." She touches my hand and then rushes after her daughter.

* * *

><p>Food? Check. Extra clothes? Check. I sigh and drop my pack into the sleigh. Kristoff was nice enough to let me borrow Sven for the trip. The reindeer bounces excitedly, nuding away Hugo, Anna and Kristoff's three year-old son.<p>

"Goodbye, Hugo." I say, stooping down to hug him. "I'll be back soon."

"See you soon, Auntie." I smile and climb into the sleigh. "Remember, practice!" I say. Hugo nods and waves his hand, letting loose a shower of snowflakes. Did I forget to mention Hugo was like me? Oops! Well, he has ice powers too. I try my best to help him, but when things like this happen, helping him gets hard.

"YA, Sven!" I yell, urging Sven onward. Looking behind, I see Hugo and Anna waving. I nod and turn forward. The wind rushes into my face. Even though the cold doesn't bother me, I pull my blue cape up higher on my shoulders.

Something wet hits my nose. I blink in surprise. Narrowing my eyes, I realize that a large snowflake had hit me. Five more slap against my face. Suddenly, a strange feeling comes over me. A shiver snakes up my neck. All the warmth in my body escapes. I take a ragged gasp. Is this the feeling they call "cold"? But...But I've never felt it before! Why is this happening now?

The sleigh suddenly stops. I look up, taking in the huge castle, entirely made of ice. I can't help but smile at my handiwork. Tall pillars rise into the sky. Out of the middle, a huge ice spire dominates the sky. In the dying daylight, the entire castle sparkles. I pull out my pack and walk up to Sven. I unhook his harness.

"Go on, boy! Go back to the palace!" Sven nods and takes off down the way they come. Leaving the sleigh where it is, I take a deep breath and take one step onto the ice stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! Expect more chapters soon. Reviews would be well appreciated!:) <strong>


End file.
